


The Final Resting Place of Daniel Jacobi

by mens_enim_formicularum



Series: wolf 359 character studies [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, M/M, SI-5 (Wolf 359), Suicidal Thoughts, daniel jacobi is an idiot, trigger warning for suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mens_enim_formicularum/pseuds/mens_enim_formicularum
Summary: Back on earth, in goddards 5th building, in jacobi’s desk drawer, there is a single envelope with the final wishes of Daniel Jacobi.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi & Alana Maxwell, Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Series: wolf 359 character studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002171
Kudos: 19





	The Final Resting Place of Daniel Jacobi

Jacobi did not plan to live longer than Alana or Kepler. If he were alive when both of them were dead, he didn’t care much what happened to his assets, body, or whatever else. 

In case they were alive when he was dead, he had an envelope in his desk. Inside, there was one sheet of lined paper with his scrawling penmanship. It read as follows:

”For the eyes of Warren Kepler and Alana Maxwell, in the event of the death of one Daniel Jacobi.

If you're reading this you’re either snooping or I’m dead. In the case of the latter, I wish for my assets to be divided among Colonel ‘Warren Kepler’ and Dr Alana Maxwell. I would prefer cremation, but to be fair it doesn’t matter, as I’m dead regardless.

Alana- You were my best friend, and I love you as such. I cannot imagine who I would be without you by my side. Don’t stop fucking shit up just because I’m dead. Keep Kepler in check, and don’t stop being the smartest bitch alive. Love ya. 

Kepler- you’re a little shit. you’re a bastard of the highest degree. That being said, I have been regrettably in love with you since about six months into working here. Now that I’m dead, please do feel guilty about that. (thats a joke, don’t actually) Though I hated your stories with all my heart, I loved the voice telling them. Please don’t forget me. 

And to the dearest command, who are most likely reading this- Fuck you.

With love, 

Daniel Jacobi”

Alana and Kepler had both, separately of course, snuck the letter out, opened it and inconspicuously glued it back together with utmost care. Kepler almost talked to Jacobi about it. But of course he didn’t. 

And then Jacobi was back on earth. Alana and Kepler were dead. Some nights he screamed at them, so god damn angry that they left him. That they got to die leaving him to make up for the loss.   
  
He started drinking again. 

This time it was whiskey that he drank. 

His body felt lighter than it should, considering the heavy guilt in his chest. He stopped working. He hated what he had done, now that Kepler and Alana weren’t there to try to justify his actions.

He lasted a few more years doing nothing much. He had money, he didn’t need to work, but he knew he deserved to feel guilty and wasting his life away was a surefire way to do so. After three years and four months, he moved to an apartment in Russia to drink away whatever time he had left. 

He drank most nights, and most days too, until his liver was corrupted and his mind was perpetually foggy.

He wanted to end it all of course. But he owed it to Alana and Kepler to try. They saved him years ago, and it pained him to drink himself to oblivion when he knew they would hate to see him like this. 

He died in an explosion, which was rather fitting, a mix up in the shipping dock nearby his apartment. Some chemicals mixed in a large quantity, and the explosion decimated 12 blocks of the city. He felt it coming in a way, for a moment he felt that little bit of life fill his veins and swell behind his ribs, just like when he set off explosions with Kepler and Maxwell at his side. And then there was heat, and the building crumbled around him, leaving his body mangled and torn apart. 

And then it was over. his body was lost in the rubble. Jacobi was gone, along with the two people he loved. He would have preferred to have died sooner, but this was just as well. 


End file.
